The Demon Twins
by RayKonLvr
Summary: Two Girls are the Korean Beyblade Champs. Their Known for Wearing costumes. They sign up for a tornament and have to share a room with the BladeBreakers. Will love bloom and will the BladeBreakers find out their secret. ReixOc TyxOc
1. Chapter 1

_**RKL-I own nothing!!**_

_**Max-R&R please**_

_**Ray-I has cookies (Shows cookies)**_

Koneko was sitting down on her couch bored. Koneko's cat ears were twitching and her tail was swaying. Rain her 'partner in crime' was channel surfing. Her wolf ears color of coal and so was her tail. Completely bored out of her mind Koneko wanted to prank call someone. As she reached for the phone their coach Naomi came in. "No prank calls Koneko" Naomi had said walking to the fridge and getting a coke. "Damn why not" Koneko asked. "Last time you prank called someone they had the coppers on your ass" Rain said still flipping channels.

"So I was 10" Koneko said angrily.

"Anyway girls you're in a Beyblade competition that will be held at the BBA building" Naomi said happily.

"Whoop Dee doo" Rain said sarcastically.

"And you're going to share a room with the Blade Breakers" Naomi said cheerfully.

"STOP BEING HAPPY" Koneko said well actually shouted.

"Again whoop Dee doo" Rain said not very interested.

The white haired Neko-Jin (a/n: Koneko) looked at her black haired Korean friend.

"What is with all the sarcasm…Did someone shove a pole up your ass?" Koneko said getting a slap upside the head by Naomi.

"Shut up or you can't go to the tournament" Naomi said angrily.

"Can we go now please" Rain begged

"Yea I mean the BBA building is in the next 3 towns" The Neko replied to her coach.

"Let's Go, Go" Naomi said packing the girls stuff as fast as she could.

The two girls waited for their coach for another 20 minutes and they headed to the plane.

--After ride on plane they are now at the hotel--

"Big hotel" Rain muttered but Koneko heard it. Koneko messed with her hate that covered her cat-demon ears. Her tail was hidden under a cloak. Rain was wearing a hat and cloak too.

"Okay the room is room 506" Naomi said giving the girls their stuff.

"What about you" Koneko asked curiously.

"Me? Well I'm having my own room" Naomi said with a smile.

Both of the demon teens had one thought 'Bitch'.

__

_**RKL-Thank you**_

_**Rain-Woohoo**_

_**RKL-Stop being sarcastic Damn't**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**RKL- I'm Baaaaaaack!!!**_

_**Max- AHHHHHHH!!!**_

_**RKL- (glares) anyway I would like to thank Black Cat Soul Reaper for being my ONLY reviewer (ish glaring at you people)**_

_**Ray- Knock it off Kat**_

_**RKL:-Show me some disclaimer!!**_

_**Tyson- RayKonLvr doesn't own Beyblade but she does own her Oc Koneko and Rain is not her Oc but is her friends and is allowed to use her!!**_

_**Max- & you forgot that if she did own Beyblade Mariah would have died and would probably have more love in beyblade**_

_**RKl-Like you and Mariam**_

_**Max- Exactly like me and Mar- KAT!!!!! NOT FUNNY!!!**_

The girls both heard a high pitched squeal. It hurt like hell to their sensitive hearing. They turned and seen Naomi hugging some guy who was with the BladeBeakers. Rain had a big anime sweatdrop while Koneko had an anime vein popping out.

"Idiot" muttered Rain as she went and pried Naomi off the guy.

"Sorry guys! This Hiro and the Bladebreakers Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Hilary, and Kenny!" she said happily.

"Whatever" Rain said walking towards the elevator.

"Hi I'm Koneko and that was Rain and I got to go bye" Koneko said before running after Koneko.

"Those two are complete opposites. How do they get along?" asked Tyson.

"They balance each other. Like Ying and Yang. Am I correct?" answered Ray.

"Yea it's sort of like that but anyway you guys will be sharing the room with them." she said as she got on the elevator.

Once the girls got in the room Koneko pulled off her hat to try to hide her ears a different way. She decided to put her hair in a ponytail like Rays, she thought it might work. Wonderful it did! Rain came in and burst into laughter.

"Are….you….trying…to…..cosplay….as….th..at….guy?" she said in between laughs. Koneko jumped on her with a scream. The boys walked in to see Koneko choking Rain and a blue Rain. Tyson and Ray had pulled Koneko off of Rain at least.

"Well are you?" she asked. Did she want her ass beat or what?

"No!! You're the cosplayer not me!!" she shrieked as she grabbed some clothes and went in the bathroom.

"What happen" asked a hyper Max.

"Nothing" Rain said with a shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you look. She quickly ran into the bathroom.

(In the bathroom)

"I hate you" Koneko whispered.

"Yea whatever just help me with my damn ears" Rain tried to whispered back.

"But how the hell am I a cosplayer" she asked and thus more fighting. Hair and hats and coats were flying. They were exposed but they didn't know. Koneko was kicked into the wall letting out a LOUD scream of pain.

Before they knew it the door knob opened and stood……

_**RKL-Wait and see loves!!**_

_**Max-Man it was the best part though!!**_

_**Ray-I'm being cosplayed**_

_**Aryel (a/n: true owner of Rain)-Yup**_

_**RKL-Shut up!!**_

_**Tyson- Rate and Review...oh and Black cat Soul Reaper get your cookie (waves cookie)**_


	3. The needle

_**RKL: Hello again people!!**_

_**Tyson- (snores)**_

_**Ray- TYSON!!!!!**_

_**Tyson-WHAT!!!**_

_**Kai-Get up now (is smacked* what the h-**_

_**Koneko-SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ray, Tyson, and Kai- …….. sorry**_

_**Koneko- RKL doesn't own beyblade…trust me if she did there would be hell**_

_**RKL-(glares) anyway I would like to thank Black Cat Soul Reaper and RebeccaLeigh16**_

Naomi walked and slammed the door shut. "Guys you almost blew your cover!!" she whispered angrily.

"Sorry" Rain muttered as she fixed her hair. Now I looked puffed out and spikey like. (a/n: Think Bill Kaulitz)

"Good cover both of you" Naomi said walking out.

"What about our tails?" asked Rain.

"Hello push it in your body you know the thing that makes your tail disappear?" said the neko-jin as best as she could.

The girls made the tails disappear. Now only if they could make their ears vanish. The two walked out of the bathroom.

Kenny was typing away. Hilary was painting her nails. Tyson was eating (of course). Kai was by the window. Ray was looking at Eclipse. Wait RAY WAS LOOKING AT ECLIPSE!!

Koneko tackled Ray to the floor taking her beyblade with her. She growled slightly as her eyes turned deep crimson and reformed into slits. Ray was too shocked to say anything. Rain ran over with a needle shoving it into Koneko's neck.

"What was that about?" asked Max.

"Uh Neko gets alittle too crazy and she needs a tranquilizer sometimes." She said with an unsure look.

"But I was only looking at her blade an-" Ray was cut off by Rain.

"Never ever touch Eclipse. Koneko thinks if she loses Eclipse she will return to uh her former self" Rain explained.

"Former self?" asked Kenny looking up.

"It's uh nothing okay so Shut Up!!" Rain shouted picking up Koneko and laying her on the bed. She put Eclipse next to her own blade, Kuno. Eclipse was a silver lion with purple flames for a mane while her eyes were purple.. Her paws also bore purple flames while her tail was just plain purple. Kuno was a deep black wolf with red streaks through his fur. He had deep red eyes along with a red diamond on his forehead.

Ray didn't understand what Rain meant by 'her former self' and decided to ask Koneko later.

_**RKL- Sorry it's short I have writer's block. I was thinking of having a relative of one of the bladebreakers come who knew all about Koneko and Rain's secret. What do ya think? Please help me if you have an Oc who is a relative and wouyldn't mind me using her/him it would really make this a little easier. Also give me some info on the character. THANKX!!**_

_**Ray-Please Review since ya already read!!**_

_**Kai-Whoop-dee-doo**_

_**RKL-Řăĩň!!!**_

_**Rain-Cool writing!! Anyway stop Kai (smacks)**_

_**Hilary-NUHHHH!!! (tackles Rain)**_

_**Koneko-(still asleep)**_


End file.
